1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a compact, integrally constructed utility device for fishermen which can be used to hold a pair of fishing rods in an inclined orientation, together with a beverage container such as an aluminum can. More particularly, it is concerned with such a utility device which is advantageously formed of aluminum and presents a pair of upright, laterally spaced apart rod holders; an arcuate container-engaging segment is secured to each rod holder to cooperatively define a container support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fisherman have long made use of a variety of devices for holding their fishing rods in an inclined orientation while awaiting the response of fish. These devices have ranged from simple forked sticks to specially configured designs adapted to be secured to a boat for example.
The past time of fishing is often accompanied by a desire for refreshment, and as a consequence many fishermen imbibe from cans or cups of liquids such as beer or soft drinks. In many instances there is no convenient place to hold such beverage containers in and around the fishing site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,167 describes a boat seat arrangement having a complicated accessory assembly. The latter includes an upright tray presenting a central beverage container holder, together with a pivotal arm supporting a fishing rod holder. While devices of this character may be suitable for large boats, they find little utility in and around docks or small fishing boats not equipped with deck chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,134 describes an equipment carrier designed to be worn about the waste of a fisherman. This belt-like device includes a rod holder and an accessory beverage container holder. However, devices of this character are inherently unstable and significantly inhibit the movement of the fisherman.